Its a Bird! No! its a plane! no, its a bird
by cartoon-crazy987
Summary: When a normal day in Pixie Hollow turns into a mad dash for survival for our favorite Fariy, Tinkerbell, A supriseing hero reveals himself! Its a Tinkerbell meets Peter Pan fanfic. Because I really want one...
1. Chapter 1

**this will be in first person. And, I'm keeping tinker bell in character. And by that I mean her personality will be more like the Tinker Bell of the first movie. With Peter Pan. You know, the Tinker Bell that tried TO KILL WENDY! Why does everyone forget that….**

* * *

A Babies First Laugh

A fanfic by: Annita

I shot forward at a speed that I didn't even know any normal fairy was capable of. Let alone a Tinker fairy like myself. Beating my wings furiously I swerved around some unpainted lady bugs that had meandered in front of my flight path. _Stupid bugs_, I thought cursing them for making me lose precious seconds with the evasive maneuver. Seconds I couldn't spare. I glanced behind myself and nearly choked on my heart when it jumped up into my throat. The Red-tailed hawk that had been chasing me for nearly a mile and a half was still right behind me. I spun my head forward again and squeezed my eyes shut tight. Was I really such a delectable looking fairy? I smirked despite the perilous situation, of course I was. A loud screech from behind me whipped the smirk off my face quicker then Clank wipes the food off his plate during dinner time. Looking back once again, I saw the hawk pick up its speed as easily as if it was just shifting into another gear. It didn't have to put any amount of extra effort into going faster, it just did. I realized right there that the hawk had been toying with me! The only reason it had been going so slow and chasing me for so long was because it was trying to lure me away from Pixie Hollow. Away from the safety of the trees and my friends. I looked around, a little dismayed by the fact that it had succeeded.

"When did hawks get so smart?" I mumbled to myself while scanning the ground for someplace to hide. I was no wind talent fairy, I knew it was only a matter of time before the hawk caught me, so my best course of action would have to be hide, or turn and fight the hawk. A loud screech from behind me discouraged any sort of physical rebuttal on my part and I returned to searching the ground for an adequate hiding place. Spotting a large rotting oak tree in front of a huge lush forest I put on an extra burst of speed and did a quick nosedive, my normally tidy bun falling to pieces as the wind ripped threw my hair. The hawk screeched loudly behind me, realizing that I was going for cover instead of continuing our little game of chase. Just as I felt a light breeze on the back of my heels I flew into a crevice on the gray and dieing tree and slammed into the opposite side of the hole that was offering me a relative amount of safety. Rolling onto my back I looked at the small hole I had squeezed in threw. The hawk's huge golden eye glared angrily at me threw it. I stuck my tongue out at the stupid bird while panting tiredly sucking in buckets of air. Before I had even returned my tongue to my mouth the hawk stuck its claw into the small opening. I gave a startled yelp and jumped up off the ground and pressed my back against the far side of the wall. I stared in terror threw my blond and messy hair as the hawks huge claw came inches away from my chest. I pressed up against the wall even further. Wishing I could just melt into the tree and be safe from the stupid bird. The claw retracted and I breathed a short lived sigh of relief. Its golden eye returned glaring at me for a spilt second and then, much to my horror, it opened its mouth wide and began chewing on the entrance to my little safe haven.

"No…." I whispered as a small piece of wood was chipped away. Tears welled in my wide terrified eyes as the hawk chipped away even more of the entrance making the hole larger and larger with each passing second. Soon it would be big enough for the bird's massive head and I would be eaten up. I closed my eyes and looked away ignoring the tears that rolled down my cheeks. Just as I gave up all hope a voice that sounded very close suddenly called out,

"Hey!" My eyes snapped open. _Was it possible? Was someone really coming to my rescue?_ The Hawk screeched angrily as a small pebble pelted its feathery side. It gave me one last hungry glance and then sped off, obviously deciding that whoever was out there was more then a match for it. I waited anxiously for a few seconds not daring to believe that I had been rescued. I pushed back a lock of my blond hair and dropped my hand, ignoring the tears on my cheeks. My hair fell back over my face and I held my breath, waiting. Suddenly a tan face appeared in front of the hole. I jumped back in surprise pressing up against the tree bark once again. The boy cocked his head to the side and gave me a quick once over.

"Hi, I'm Peter." He said smiling at me devilishly. I sniffled uncertainly and stepped forward slightly deciding that if he had chased the hawk away he couldn't be all that bad. I was about to say something when I remembered that humans couldn't understand Fairies. I sniffled again and waved sheepishly at him.

"Well, aren't you gunna say something?" Peter asked me taking a step back. I made a face at him and took another shaky step forward. My legs felt like jell-o and my heart was still beating fast, but I couldn't stay pressed up against the tree forever.

"You won't understand what I'm saying anyway…" I mumbled, feeling like I should say something just so the boy wouldn't understand and stop trying to get me to talk.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked

"Because, humans and fairies don't-"I stopped short, he understood me?

"You can understand me?" I asked out loud looking up at him in wonder. Peter rolled his brown eyes and took another step back.

"Duh." He said smiling broadly,

"Now come out of that tree! I've, never seen a real fairy up close! They always fly away from me." I eyed him suspiciously and then walked to the entrance of the tree. I was about to step out into the open when the claw marks on the tree reminded me of the hawk.

"Is…the hawk gone?" I asked Peter looking down at the ground sheepishly. Peter looked around and then back at me.

"Yup, all clear!" He assured me giving me thumbs up. Taking his word for it I jumped out of the safety of the tree and fluttered my wings uncertainly in front of him.

"I'm Tinker Bell." I said introducing myself. Peter smiled again showing off his dimples.

"Well, Tink I-"Suddenly my wings gave out and I began to fall, Peter reached out and grabbed me before I hit the ground,

"Are you okay? What just happened?" he asked lifting me up so that I was right in front of his face. I looked away from his enormous brown eyes and let my hair cover my eyes.

"I'm out of pixie dust." I mumbled somewhat ashamed. The long run from the hawk had not only tired me out, but had exhausted my Pixie dust supply. Peter fixed me with another weird look.

"Oh yeah, I forgot…"

"Forgot what?" I asked him pouting slightly.

"Fairies need pixie dust to fly." He responded smirking slightly. I glared at him sharply, my cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"So." I snapped irritably,

"I flew a long way! Besides humans can't fly at all." I grumbled doing my best to defend myself. Peter looked up at the sky and then back down at me.

"Yeah I guess so. Where are you from anyway?" He asked walking over to a large rock and sitting on it. I rolled my eyes,

"Pixie Hollow, where else?" I asked rhetorically.

"Hey! There's more then one place full of fairies! There are four different pixyish places you know. On the north, south, east and west sides of the island!" Peter scoffed bouncing me on the palm of his hand. I ground my teeth in irritation, slightly embarrassed that I had forgotten.

"Don't DO that!" I grumbled angrily once he had stopped bouncing me. It was quiet after that. Peter stared at me thoughtfully, his lips pursed and his head cocked to the side. I looked down at the palm of his hand. My tangled hair covering my tear streaked face. Neither one of us said anything for about five minutes. After the silence had dragged on for far too long I finally mustered up the courage to look at Peter. He gazed back down at me.

"Well." He started standing up.

"Let's get you back to Pixie Hollow.

* * *

**Just when you think you have me all figured out, I go crazy and write a suite life fanfic. THEN after you get used to that Idea, I go and write a TINKERBELL, fanfiction. Im not complicated, Just fickle. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is all about, Faith, Trust and Pixie dust! Not really…I just like saying that**.

* * *

I looked up at him, my golden hair falling away from my face as I smiled gleefully.

"Really? You would take me back?" I sighed very relived at the thought of not having to walk all the way back to Pixie Hollow in the fast approaching darkness. Peter laughed like I had made a joke and I felt my heart flutter for some strange reason. His laugh was warm and made me want to throw my head back and laugh along with him at the top of my lungs.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't make you walk all the way back there; it's like seven miles away. That's a pretty big distance for a tiny fairy like you to walk." He explained turning around and shading his eyes against the bright sunlight. I gaped open mouthed at him. _Seven miles?_ I thought to myself shocked at how far I had been chased by the hawk. Peter nodded once and then looked up at the sky. I was about to ask him what he was looking for when he suddenly lifted up his arm and set me in his green hat.

"What are you-"

"Hang onto something." Peter instructed cutting off the rest of my question. Without waiting for my response Peter jumped up into the air and soared upwards. I gasped in shock as my stomach dropped and knotted up as we left the ground. _Peter can fly? A human can actually really fly?_

"You can fly!" I squeaked voicing the thoughts that were racing threw my mind and clinging to his hat tightly.

"Ever since I can remember." Peter laughed coming to halt when he was high enough to see the whole entire island. I gaped at him and then I gaped at the sights around me. I gaped at everything. My mouth hanging open in an O shape that no doubt made me look like a fish.

"You ever come up this high?" Peter asked me heading in the direction of Pixie Hollow. I shook my head and then remembered that, since I was sitting onto of Peter's hat, he couldn't see me.

"No… it dangerous and there's usually no reason to. Unless you're a wind fairy…" I mumbled looking around at Neverland.

"Wind fairy?" Peter asked flying slowly.

"Yeah, each fairy has a different talent…I thought you knew everything there was to know about fairies." I said blinking as we flew threw a cloud.

"Hey! I never said that, All I said was that there where four different pixyish places. That's far from knowing everything. Besides I don't even know where they are, I just know their general location." Peter explained picking up speed. My hair whipped around my face and just as I was about to respond, Peter dove down rapidly and then angled himself upwards doing a huge loop in the sky. I closed my eyes and clutched his hat so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

"Don't do that!" I screeched, once we were flying straight, my stomach once again in knots.

"What? This?" Peter asked, doing a second loop. This time I kept my eyes open and watched as the world tilted and spun around us. My field of vision changing from blue and white clouds, to dark gray forest, the knots in my stomach actually making me feel nauseous this time around. Peter leveled out again and laughed loudly, filling me with warmth.

"Yes. That." I said.

"Okay." He replied slowing down a little bit. We flew like that for a little while. Neither one of us feeling the need to say anything. I yawned tiredly and lay down in his cap, my head sticking out just enough so that I could still direct us and tell Peter where to go. As soon as my eyes started to droop Peter shook his head lightly.

"Hey, Tink." He mumbled stopping in mid air. I sat up sleepily,

"Yeah?" I asked looking down at the crown of Peters red hair.

"I don't know where to go from here." The flying boy admitted softly looking down at the fields of flowers below us.

"See that tree?" I asked pointing to the huge oak tree that was center of my whole entire little world. Peter nodded shaking me back and forth. I resisted the urge to yell at him. Seriously, how careless could someone be?

"Well that's where I get all my Pixie dust. Just take me right on down there please." I instructed.

"Okay…" Peter mumbled eyeing the ground apprehensively.

"What's wrong?" I asked him noticing the hesitation. Peter sighed loudly as if I had asked a stupid question.

"It's just that your little tree is like, right next to…well that!" Peter sighed dramatically again and pointed to a large lagoon harboring a huge boat with pitch black sails.

"So?" I said confused.

"Sooo, that's Captain Hook's ship, and the second he sees me he's gunna start shooting." I made a face at the boat.

"He won't see you! There's a whole forest between Pixie Hollow and his stupid boat." I pointed out. Peter was silent for a few seconds.

"Yeah..." He mumbled quietly as if deep in thought. Suddenly his face lit up in a mischievous smile.

"What are you smiling about" I asked wearily. Peter laughed again and I was filled with the stupid warm fuzzy feeling that kept invading my stomach at the sound of his laugh.

"I was just thinking how board I'm gunna be when I go home." Peter declared. I eyed the boat suspiciously not likening the direction that this conversation was heading.

"And that it would be pretty fun if I and the lost boys could play treasure hunt."

"Lost boys?" I wondered out loud,

"And that there's no better treasure to hunt for, then a real pirates treasure!" Peter suddenly whooped spinning around in mid air completely ignoring my question.

"Ah!" I yelled grabbing my head as the world spun around me dizzily. Once again I resisted the urge to yell at the red headed flying boy.

"Peter," I began once everything stopped spinning.

"Stealing from pirates that hate you is extremely dangerous and-"Peter ignored the rest of my sentence. Again, and dove down towards Pixie Hollow.

* * *

**What can I say, I get board and write stupid things when I get writers block. Buuut it helps to get the creative writing juices flowing**,** you know?**


End file.
